Not My Right Mind
by MissImpatient
Summary: This is just a one-shot between my character Rose and George. Basically all fluff, lol....GeorgeOC


**~Not My Right Mind~**

My heart fluttered around in my just as Hermione worked to put my long mocha tresses into curlers. There was such my hair I wasn't sure if she was going to finish in time. I glanced in the mirror at the dress that hung just behind us. It was the perfect dress. It was dark blue, the top half was an off-the-shoulder, v-neck with intricate black designs running over it, while the bottom half was a little poufy with black lace covering the blue slightly. And I had a pair of black elbow-length gloves and ballet flats to match.

"Stop fidgeting." Hermione scolded as she rolled up the last curler. "There, now that your hair is up it's time for your make-up."

She made me turn in my seat so that I was facing her. She brushed silver shadow over my eye lids and added black eyeliner and mascara once that was finished. She put a light pink lip-gloss on my lips. She said it was best to go simple with make-up because of my big violet eyes.

"Are you done?" I asked hesitantly.

"Almost, lets get you in your dress so I can finish your hair." She said handing it over to me. Out of courtesy, she turn her back so I could pull of my pj's off, which I'd been in all day, and put on the dress. I slipped it on the held it up in the front so it wouldn't fall to the ground.

"Zip me up, please." I said turning my back to her so she could do so. I felt her slide up my back being careful not to snap any of the fabric.

"Alright, now seat back down so I can fix your hair." She said pushing me to the chair again. I complied to anxious to argue with anything now. If I'd been calm I would have thrown a fit about having my hair curled. I normally wore it in a braid that ended at my waist. One by one she pulled the curlers from my hair letting curl after curl fall against my back. Once my hair was all free, she gathered it all together and created a crown of mocha colored curls atop my head.

"How do I look?" I asked slipping the gloves on and my feet into the shoes.

"One more thing." She picked up a simple black chocker and secured it around my neck. "Now you look perfect."

"He's waiting for you, Rose." Ginny said coming up the stairs to the girls' dorms. Then she saw me. "Wow, my brother is very lucky."

"Rose!" I heard George yell from the bottom of the stairs. My heart jumped and started beating faster. I thanked the heavens for the fact that the boys weren't allowed in the girls' dorms. "Come one!"

"Go." Hermione pushed me to the stairs. "Show him what he waited for."

My mind went over the moment he asked me to the Yule Ball:

"_Rose," I turned to see the red-headed Weasley twin, George headed this way. My heart skipped a beat as he stopped beside me. He was close enough for me to see the freckles covering his cheeks and nose. _

"_Yeah, George what is it?" I asked trying to keep my voice under control. _

"_I wanted to know if anyone had asked you to the Yule Ball yet." He said matching his stride to mine so that we walked side be side now._

"_Me……get asked to the ball?" I laughed. "No guy in their right mind thinks of me as more than a friend." _

"_Is that a 'no'?" he asked._

"_Yeah, that's a 'no'?" I replied. "What are you getting at, George?"_

"_Alright," he took a deep breath like was about to take a plunge into freezing cold water. "Would you like to come with me?"_

"_Yes!" I blurted it out faster than was necessary."Of course."_

"_Great, I'll see you later then." He picked up the pace and headed to his next class. George Weasley just asked me to the Yule Ball. I could have squealed with joy. _

Shaking, I started my decent down the stairs, keeping my head down. It seemed to take the longest time to get to the bottom but finally I made it.

"Wow." I looked up at George's assessment. "You look incredible."

"Do you really mean it?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course." He said stepping forward to offer me his arm. "You've always been pretty but tonight……wow!"

"Thank you, George." I said taking his arm.

I was having the best time of my life. And it was only because George had asked me to the ball. I couldn't be sure if he thought I was a date but in the corner of my mind I felt he did. I know I was going to think of it that. A more mellow song than the one before started and George tugged on my hand.

"Come on." He said pulling me to the middle floor. It was our first slow dance. I nodded rather than trust my voice with an answer.

Once on the dance floor, he pulled my hands up so that they rested around his neck and his encircled my waist. I thought for sure that he would be able to feel my heart pounding in my chest. But he made no show of noticing it at all. About half-way through the song it seemed to calm down and I had enough confidence to rest my head against his chest.

"I've been meaning to you tell you something." He said softly. His breath blew across my ear and I shivered.

"What's that?" I asked not looking up.

"I guess its just that I'm not in my right mind." He stated seriously. I pulled back and looked at him confused. He just stared right back. I felt like I was missing something. Then it hit me. The comment I said earlier that week popped into my mind: _No guy in their right mind thinks of me as more than a friend._

"Oh," I said sheepishly.

"I don't know when it happened either." He said, leading me off the dance floor and outside into the cool night air. He kept his arm around my waist so I was pressed to his side. He wasn't going to here a complaint from me though."I used to think of you as just my younger brother's sweet, lovable friend. But now……my perception has changed."

"I knew you were the one the first time you pranked me." I smiled remember my second year in Hogwarts.

"Oh, yeah, I colored your hair violet, the same color as your eyes." He said tugging a curl. "You were so mad."

"And I only forgave you after you turned it back the natural color and brought me a violet as a piece offering." I said. "I still have it."

"What?" he asked. "The violet? You kept it."

I nodded. "It's pressed between the pages of my journal."

"You have a journal?" he gave me a funny look.

"Yeah, my mom gave it to me as a gift for going to Hogwarts." I grinned. "She said, "Fill it with all the stuff you want to remember, like your first friends, and crush....oh and don't forget to include your first kiss."

"So my names in there I bet." He said.

"It's a possibility." I hedged.

"Well, let's make sure it is." With that he leaned down and kissed me. At first it didn't register that his lips were pressed against mine. But then I responded, moving my lips with his. He pulled back for air but kept his forehead on mine. "I'm guessing my name will defiantly be in there now."

"I don't know." I said shrugging. "You might be."

He wrapped both arm's around my waist, pulled me to him, and crashed his lips down on my own. This time I responded much better than before. My hands found their way to his hair as our tongues fought for dominance. Grinning, I yielded, letting him win. This time I pulled back having to catch my breath.

"You guessed right." I said laughing.

**~Fin~**


End file.
